gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Riot (GTA San Andreas)
Riot is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is a mission protagonist Carl Johnson does independently, and is accessed from Madd Dogg's Crib, located in the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Frank Tenpenny, along with Eddie Pulaski, has finally been charged with racketeering, corruption, narcotics and sexual assault. The whole gang, composed of Carl, Cesar, The Truth, Kendl, Maccer, Sweet and Madd Dogg, are gathered in Dogg's living room, watching the news coverage of the trial. The gang sit around providing a running commentary over the coverage as Carl tries to get them to be quiet so that they can hear what's going on. Sweet thinks that Tenpenny will get 20 years, but Cesar disagrees, pointing out that cops get off lightly in the justice system. Later that day a lawyer reads out a statement that due to retracted witness statements, the lack of evidence and the disappearance of both Jimmy Hernandez and Pulaski, who is believed to be on the run (although Carl knows otherwise), all the charges against Tenpenny have been dropped and he walks out of court a free man. Tenpenny's acquittal causes public outrage and the city erupts into rioting. Sweet is determined that there will be no rioting in Grove Street and asks Carl to take him back. Once he arrives back he sets off to lock down the "hood" and Carl leaves to see what's going on in the rest of the city. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive back to Grove Street Tips The entire purpose of the mission is to arrive safely at Grove Street, while avoiding exploding vehicles, rioters and other hazards en route. The Los Santos Riots There is no reward for this mission; however, after completing the mission, the Los Santos Riots -- based off of the real-life 1992 LA Riots -- will begin. Mass, malevolent rioting will be widespread in Los Santos (except for Mulholland) until the last mission is completed. This creates a dangerous environment; it's strongly advised that all outdoor side-missions involving Los Santos (races, courier mission, tagging, etc) be completed before the riots begin. Although the "Chaos" cheat code can be used to make rioting state-wide, the riots in the regular game do not extend beyond Los Santos, so Carl can explore other parts of the state in safety. Characteristics of Los Santos in Riot mode include: vehicles being abandoned and set on fire (thus exploding and making carjacking a pain); increased police presence creating vulnerability to crossfire; single-star wanted levels do not disappear as quickly making the following of law a necessity; new character animations are introduced showing people carrying TV sets and other stolen goods; firefights break out across the city; Carl may now be attacked even by Grove Street members; it becomes more difficult for Carl to recruit gang members; Carl is subject to random fist-fight attacks on the street and car-jacking; and widespread fires (a hazard for Carl if he hasn't completed the Firefighter mission). Additionally, following this mission several of the radio stations begin referencing the riots in their broadcasts. Trivia *The riots are based on the Los Angeles riots that occured in 1992 (The same year San Andreas is set) similarly provoked after the trial of the police officers who used excessive force against Rodney King . *The NPCs carrying looted items may drop them, which disappear when they are threatened. *Normally, when you threaten or kill a pedestrian that is carrying a television set, they drop it and it disappears through the map. But if you do this to someone over a bridge, the television falls through the bridge and then lands in the water. It can be swam through as it is not a solid object. *This is the last chance to get The Truth's Mothership Camper. It can be seen with Cesar's car and Sweet's car. To obtain it, just steal it then save it in a garage and complete the mission. The other way is on the mission Black Project, here. *Even though Sweet's Greenwood is parked outside of Madd Dogg's mansion and is used to drive back home, the Greenwood that always spawns outside of his house will be there by the time the player arrives in Grove Street, thus causing the Greenwood to appear twice in the same place. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions